Magelight
by Gothalla123
Summary: When a Bosmer/Altmer join's the college of Winterhold will his needs get in the way of learning? Or will they make everything better? Kinky smutty yummy goodness! Really good story, five reviews for a new chapter, SLASH with multiple partners. Dovahkiinx ? IMAGE COMING SOON!


This is Smut, I admit it, Sexy smut... ;) Please read, no flames and enjoy :D

The boy was half Altmer and half Bosmer, His hair was bleach blonde, eyes as black as the Void. He was short for a High elf and for a Wood elf, always seen carrying around a rose staff that was a bit to tall for him. Ancano didn't like him; he was a mockery to the College and to all Altmer. Yet Ancano had known the boy when he was little, the boy was the son of a very important man. His Father had many different children with his wife, a Bosmer, all of them had grown to look just like their Father… Except the boy who favored his mother's looks.

He was great with magic yet he rather not use it, he stuck with his Thu'um and twin Ebony daggers, his features were that of a woman's, soft and was often mistaken as a girl in their home land. He had a light build; his slightly golden skin glowed in the light, whether it be snow, moon, sun, or rain he was always glowing.

His attitude however was strange for an Altmer, instead of being prideful and proud he was shy and reserved, often hiding behind a cloak or baggy clothes. There was also the problem with timing, When ever Ancano was with the students he always seemed to be late, bringing a signature limp that wasn't there the day before, when his classmate J'zargo asked about it he would say he had gotten trapped in a Tomb or injured in a battle.

Ancano was set on finding out why the boy was always late for class and since everyone had gone on a 'field trip' to the tomb and the two Altmer' were alone, Ancano was going to find out. A loud grunt came from the boys room as Ancano walked down the stairs, there was a recently placed curtain over the boy's archway so no one would bother him. A whine sounded from the room and Ancano went to look, the curtain was slightly moved so he could have a perfect view into the room, the bed had been moved so that it was against the wall so Ancano could see the whole side of the bed.

But it wasn't something he wanted to see, the boy was lying on his stomach, Rose Staff gripped tightly in his fist, a Dremora holding his hips up and thrusting into his bare body, blood was dripping from the boys behind and Ancano could see sharp ridges on the Daedra's length. The boy had a look of ecstasy on his face, a deep red blush across his cheeks, drool coming from the corner of his mouth and eyes half lidded. Arcano could see semen all over the front of the boy and his bed. They must have been there for a while. Staying quiet Ancano stayed there and watched. The boy moaned loudly as the Dremora buried himself deeply into his behind, white spurts off cum springing from the boy's length. "Say it…" The Dremora said near the boy's ear, nibbling on the pointed end when the boy shook his head, his blush deeper then it was a few minutes ago.

The Dremora pulled out all the way, eliciting a groan from the boy at the loss. "Say. It." He plunged back into the boy, a scream coming from the back of his throat "M-Master! Fuck me! Come inside me, make me know how bad I am!" The Dremora laughed and thrust at an inhuman speed before they both screamed, semen pouring out of the boy's ass as he panted heavily. The Dremora smirked and leaned down to the boy "Next time you'll know better then to summon me to help you move your bed…" The boy nodded and whimpered as the Dremora pulled out of his behind, blood and semen leaking in between his legs and onto the bed as the Daedra lifted the boy up and pulled the sheets from under him before setting him back on the bed.

The Dremora covered the boy and rubbed their foreheads together "Sleep well little Elf" The boy tried to open his eyes some before replying with "G'night Kynval…" the Dremora disappeared, the top blanket gone and replaced with a much cleaner one.

Ancano stood at the door way, not moving until the boy was sound asleep, as he walked back up the stairs to his room he tried to ignore the tightness in his pants, he wished he was never curious about why the boy was late, though secretly he wishes it was him that was dominating the boy.

The next day the boy walked in with J'zargo, they were talking over how to enchant a Daedric weapon without disturbing the Daedra blood that was inside of it. They changed the talk after sitting down at a table to eat "A guard in Whiterun walked up to me a few weeks ago and said 'I used to be an adventurer like you, but then I took an arrow to the knee'." J'zargo laughed and patted the elves shoulder "J'zargo wishes he was there to hear that!" The elf laughed and continued "I think one of the most irritating things is when the Nords ask me to conjure them up a warm bed… I've had multiple Nords say something along the lines of that to me before, it's extremely irritating!" They had finished their small meal already and stood up. The elf struggling to stand, J'zargo walked over to his side of the table and helped the smaller man up, wrapping his arm around the elf's waist. A faint blush began to spread across his face as he rested against the Khajiit. "Let's go get you a Healing potion to see if we can help out your tail bone…" The Khajiit gave the elf a wide grin which just made the elf blush darker, he gave a curt nod and they walked off.

The boy had to admit, he liked ridged dicks especially barbed. Shifting the boy looked at J'zargo, the Khajiit's eyes wide after hearing what the boy asked him, the elf was on his knees, hands hovering over the mans belt. J'zargo had asked the elf to test out a spell he had made to destroy the undead. But currently the elf was kneeling in front of him, long hair scorched on the ends from his spell blowing up in his face, literally.

The elf had proposed that instead of coin the Khajiit pay him… other ways. The man had long known about the elf's desires, ridges, barbs anything that made him bleed or cum after all he too had seen what the Dremora and the boy did.

A slight nod was all the elf needed before he pulled down the man's pants and grab the member in his face. His quick tongue running along the tip, barbs catching and making him bleed. The Khajiit felt like coming right then and there, not even female Khajiit would dare put their mouths on a male's barbed length. J'zargo grabbed the back of the elves head and thrust into his warm cavity. A low moan coming from the boys lips as he coated the length in saliva.

J'zargo may have been older but he had never experienced someone like the mixed elf pleasuring him before. Purring the elf released his member and stood up, only to get pushed to the bed, his pants down to his ankles and the Khajiit used his rough tongue to lick the young elves cock, a sharp gasp came from his throat as J'zargo prepared his hole. "Please…" The elf moaned as he ground his hips into the mans clawed hand, the Khajiit obeyed moving forward enough to press his tip to the boys hole.

With a sharp push the Khajiit felt the inside of his ass rip, but it only made the elf moan louder giving the boy a second J'zargo slowly moved, not being able to resist the calls that the boy was throwing at him he hurriedly sped up. It only took eight minutes for the both of them to come, the pure bliss of J'zargo not having to worry about hurting his mate making everything easier.

The Next Day the two were casting spells on each other, they know that what they did was business, the boy wanted sex and the man needed it. Though that signature limp of the boys was still there, many of the college's students had taken a liking to the elf and seemed to be getting to close to him.

Though the boy would usually shake it off as him being the Dovakiin and leave it at that. The boy always liked to read, and currently he was sitting on his bed, clutching that damned Rose staff in his hand and reading The Lusty Argonian Maid. He didn't care for woman, in fact he only like men. Though the elf usually got a lot of love notes from love struck girls every where, he never once slept with one.

"What are you reading?" the elf blushed before looking up, he must have accidently summoned Kynval because he was standing in front of him "S-sorry Master I didn't mean to summon you I-" the Dremora cut him off "Actually I asked Sanguine if I could visit…" a heavy blush spread across his cheeks as the man moved the staff from his hand "I heard that you needed some help with a Daedric weapon… I thought I might be able to assist you…"

The boy moaned as a hand stroked between his legs, effectively making the boy drop his book on the floor, snickering Kynval nibbled on his pointed ear "I heard you found a nice barbed dick to suck…" a soft moan escaped the elf's lips as the Dremora slipped his hand under the boys pants "I see your not wearing anything under you pants… were you waiting for someone to come in here and take you?" "N-No, I was waiting for Nirya to come and do some experiments with some of her new spells." As if on cue, the door from the Hall of Attainment opened and closed "We'll continue later…" the Dremora said then opened a portal to go back to Oblivion, leaving a flustered elf behind.

"Wha-what did you DO to me!?" instead of the usual half Altmer half Bosmer the boy had wings, his body like a small dragon "This spell was supposed to work… Don't worry! It will wear of… eventually… I hope…" "Meanwhile, I'm stuck as a bare naked dragon with random men flocking to me!" it was true the now dragon had a gathering of different male students surrounding him. "I think this has something to do with your Dragon soul, I'll go see if I can find something to change you back… in the mean time go do something before one of these men DO SOMETHING to you!"

Dovakiin's POV

I sighed and nodded, walking out of the cluster of males and out of the hall, looking around for anyone watching I went down to the Midden, since no one went down there, no one would know. Except for the Draugr that was currently staring at me hungrily, with a yelp I backed up, noticing something sticking out of its undead chest before it fell over. "What are you doing down he-" it was Ancano, damn, he was looking at me strangely "I-it's me… you know Zander… sp-spell went wrong, hiding from crazy fans…" I looked around the room before back at him "Thanks for saving me…" I turned and started to climb the ladder before something grabbed my slender tail, a slight yank and I was wrapped in its grasp.

I turned my head enough to see Arcano holding me securely "You're trespassing down here little boy…" I shuttered he had always used that tone with me, ever sine we first met, yet why did it make me feel so different now?

"Either you can assist me… or I will have you thrown out of the college… understand?" I nodded as a hand reached for my tail before pulling it up, something inserting into my hole I gasped, looking back at the Altmer's smirking face "Now I couldn't help but notice that you like rough sex…" Ancano's hot breath made me shutter in the cold air "Now I want to see, with this new formed dragon body, if you can come as hard as you did for your Dremora friend…" My eyes wide I felt him pick me up and lay me down on a hard stone floor.

He looked down at me before laughing "You can barely control yourself now and all I did was make a few suggestions…" I looked down at myself to see a pink pointy tip poking through a slit in between my legs. Ancano knelt down in front of me, running a finger along the outside of the slit before plunging it into the hole. Gasping painfully I bit my tongue before he pulled his hand away, licking off cum that came from the tip of my length. I shuttered as something began moving inside my hole, slowly at first before picking up speed, nearly making me scream in pleasure. "I see you like the new spell I made for you." He snickered as he pulled the object out of my rear, showing me a bendable yet hard object that was small enough to slip in with ease. "You see this is a pleasure tool I invented, depending on what you want, this little object makes it. Here, think of something you want and see if it works." I nodded, panting as he pushed the small object into me again before flipping me onto my knees, resting so that my hips were in the air and my chest was on the ground.

I began thinking; I wanted a nice thick Altmer cock in my ass, fucking me balls deep hitting my prostate every time. "Ancano!" I yelled as the object thrust into my ass, forming what I wanted, I wanted Ancano to be the one doing this. Just thinking about it being his magic that was doing this to me was making me fell like, well like WOW.

I felt so close, not being able to hold out to long against something as stimulating as that I felt warmth growing in my groin before the object was suddenly removed. I groaned, not able to catch my breath before I felt hands on my hips, forcing them down further before something brushing my hole. Panting I rubbed my cheeks on the hard length, tale being held up by a chest.

I looked at Ancano "The only way you are going to revert back to a normal state is if you come." He said in a strict business like voice "Then why didn't you just let the thing fuck me…" He hesitated before answering "Because I would rather be the one actually having something around me then feel it second hand from that thing." It was final; he was going to fuck me because he had to, not because he wanted to.

I sighed, looking back at the ground before feeling him enter me roughly, knowing I could handle it he pushed as hard as he could, doing the same thing that the false cock had done, I had forgotten Altmer's had bumps along their lengths, I had them to, they were just different due to me being a mixed elf, but Ancano's member had lines, they brought resistance along my hole. I felt him hit my prostate and couldn't hold my pleasure in any longer, I came, feeling my self revert back to my mixed race elf body I realized how big he actually was. My length rubbing harshly against the stone floor I thought Ancano would stop, but he didn't he just kept fucking me. I heard a deep groan before hot seed rushed into my ass, he pulled out just in time for it to shoot the rest of his load onto my back. I felt naughty, like I just got caught playing with myself. A slim hand reached around me and began pumping along my length, going until I came, my lip firmly held between my teeth.

"You need to come out of there some time…" I had currently locked myself in Mirabelle Ervine's bathroom, after the incident with Ancano I wasn't going to leave this tub, I felt like a whore. "Open up Zander, come on, J'zargo is worried!" I heard J'zargo yell from the other side of the door. I shook my head, using a flame spell to reheat the water. Tear's springing from my eyes, after Ancano had fucked me he said I was a weak idiotic Altmer that didn't even deserve to be called such.

It's not like I hadn't heard it before, it's just every time I hear it I feel like killing myself. I was a weak Altmer, I knew it, but that didn't mean I couldn't kick ass. Hell I even took down my fair share of dragons! I sighed, resting my head on my knee's once more while feeling tired, the constant ward I had put on the door to make it stay shut was taking it's toll on my Magika. But I couldn't let it falter, not for a minute.

I began thinking about my life, hell the College didn't know anything about me, I was a Nightingale for the Thieves Guild, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood… Dragonborn, which they knew about, and most of all I was a Hero. That was it, the Falter that they were looking for, the door opened just as I closed my eyes and began to drift off, not caring that I had sunken under the water, or that people were saving me.

I woke up in a large room, with an equally large bed, looking around to see my friends all camped out on the floor; they must have been worried about me. A lone soul was still awake, it was the owner of the room, Ancano. I flinched I did not want to be near him, he was the reason for my being locked in the bathroom in the first place. But he didn't seem to care that I was awake, in fact he continued to read the book he was holding, actually wait is that my book? I took a closer look and noticed that yes it was, it had my name on the spine in gold trim, I realized what book of mine it was The Lusty Argonian Maid, one that I lost after the whole spell incident.

Feeling a dark blush settle on my face as he lifted a folded piece of paper out of book, it was supposed to be a bookmarker, but if he opened the picture he would realize that it was something much more… naughty, and open it he did. An initial look of shock then a look of pride crossed his face; I buried my head up to my eyes under the blanket. The picture wasn't just a normal picture, I drew it, it was a picture of Ancano fucking me with smaller pictures around it of J'zargo, Kynval and a few others doing the same. "So you drew this?" I raised my head enough to see him looking at me over top of the drawing. 'Damn Thalmor' I thought before nodding slightly "Amazing detail… but this is dated before our little… excursion. How did you know what I would look like?" I shrugged, not ready to tell him that when I was a teenager I used to watch him bath, along with do other things to woman.

I heard a grunt and looked over in time to see J'zargo sitting up "Are you alright Kitt?" he asked and I nodded, noticing that Ancano had stuffed the book into my pack.

Would you like me to continue? If so review and rate, fave follow all that food stuff! :D


End file.
